yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Usakichi
, also known as is a Shadowside Yo-kai of the Mononoke tribe. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Bunny Trap is an S Rank of the Brave tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Minor Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai Biology In his Lightside form, Usakichi is a small, black rabbit. He wears a dark-tan Kasa and sports a tiny blue vest. He also wields a small spear. In his Shadowside form, Bunny Trap is an average-sized humanoid black rabbit. He wears a dark-tan Kasa with green flames on the side, a red scarf, blue cape, and a baggy, green pair of pants tied with a yellow sash. He wields a single-edged black naginata as a weapon. Bunny Trap is a very fast Yo-kai, and his naginata is a very sharp weapon. Profile Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Usakichi appears in SS039. He (as Bunny Trap) ambushed a lot of people in various forms. Eventually, Orochi (Shadowside) to a recently closed down shop, which the detective team visited. He then teleported them to a forest and traps Akinori, Micchy and Junior with their weaknesses (Ayame, Natsume and the old lady of the candy shop respectively) after separating them from the rest of the group. He then teleports them to prairie and traps Ayame with a trapped rabbit. Usakichi then tries to negotiate to let them leave, but it failed, so he brings them to a jungle and attacks with swift movements, even cutting Whisper 2040 in half. Touma then tries to fight him with Goemon and looked like he was winning, but the rabbit Yo-kai trapped the Genma with a cord. In the end, Orochi, as his Shadowside scares him with a roar and seriously hurts him with a tail smack, reverting to his Lightside and bringing everyone back. It turns out Usakichi was a rabbit living at the pet store. The pet store's owner was once a hunter but after a rabbit saved him from imminent death from falling into a canyon, he became a pet store owner specializing in rabbits. He eventually died after trying to save Usakichi from a car crash, his last words made him into a Yo-kai. Since then, Usakichi has been robbing food from people to feed the rabbits (which Touma deduced). After Keisuke distributes all of Usakichi's rabbits, he gratefully gives the group his Ark. In SS048, Keisuke summons him to fight Haten Soranaki (as Bunny Trap) and is presumably defeated off-screen by Soranaki's darts. Etymology * Usakichi is a portmanteau of "Usagi" (rabbit) and the word "Kichi" (lucky) * Bunny Trap may be a reference to the cages used to lure in and trap rabbits. Trivia He is the only Rabbit Yo-kai that is not based of Usapyon or Agent Spect-hare. Origin Usakichi is probably based off an ashigaru considering his weapon and appearance. Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Brave Tribe Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai